


Вселенский гей

by fandom_All_Avengers, Greenmusik



Series: WTF Avengers plus 2019 || тексты 4 lvl [1]
Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Talking, Truth or Dare, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: В «Правду или Вызов» лучше играть голышом.





	Вселенский гей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cosmically Gay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822791) by [rorywritesstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywritesstuff/pseuds/rorywritesstuff). 



  
— Ладно, твоя очередь  
  
— Правда, — чуть помедлив, ответил Тедди.  
  
— Ты когда-нибудь превращался в девушку?  
  
— Только и ждал, чтобы спросить, да? — Тедди улыбнулся. — Да, было дело однажды.  
  
— Нафига?  
  
— А зачем мы вообще делаем что-то? Член чесался, так хотелось переспать с одним парнем, а он был по девочкам…  
  
— Грег?  
  
Тедди вспыхнул и промолчал.  
  
— Прости.  
  
— Не, ничего. В общем, да, жутко хотел переспать с натуралом, так что превратился в девчонку.  
  
— И как оно?  
  
— Ощущалось не очень. Как-то неправильно. Я думал, что уж у меня-то должен быть попроще подход к сексуальной идентичности, но… Мне так не понравилось, что я немедленно обернулся обратно. Так с ним и не переспал. Какая жалость! — Тедди нарочито грустно вздохнул. — Твоя очередь, — улыбнулся он Билли.  
  
— Правда.  
  
Тедди задумчиво посмотрел в потолок.  
  
— Самая тупая хрень, на какую ты тратил свою магию?  
  
— Пытался себя разгеить.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Дурак был.  
  
— Воистину. — Тедди обрисовал рукой своё обнажённое тело. — Чуть всё это не упустил.  
  
— Ну, тогда я тебя ещё не знал. Плохие были времена. Постоянные издевательства и всё такое. Я просто хотел быть как все. И как только осознал, какой силой обладаю, немедленно заклял себя на гетеросексуальность.  
  
— И как, получилось?  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — Билли аккуратно обхватил ладонью его член и погладил. — Полагаю, моя магия не может изменить моё тело.  
  
— Могу предложить альтернативную теорию.  
  
— О?  
  
— На самом деле ты этого не хотел. — Тедди повернулся набок, и теперь Билли видел каждый дюйм его плоти. — Не хотел быть гетеро. Мечтал о члене, как и все геи.  
  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Билли. — Может и так.  
  
— Или… — Тедди подкатился ближе и придавил его, прижимаясь к боку горячим телом, и Билли почувствовал, как его собственный член дёрнулся от этой близости. Улыбнувшись, Тедди сгрёб его в горсть. — Или ты просто настолько гей.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Настолько гей, что даже магия хаоса не способна это изменить. Абсолютный гей. — Он обхватил пальцами ствол и задвигал рукой. — Бесконечный гей. — Его рука на уже полностью вставшем члене Билли двигалась всё быстрее. — Вселенский гей. — Он впился Билли в губы поцелуем, и тот задрожал от наслаждения.  
  
— Думаю, ты прав.


End file.
